Yes Maam
by reychop
Summary: Sasuke got a new job and to his surprise, his boss is a girl. Or is she really a girl? The Uchiha fell in love with her. But when he found out her relationship with someone, will he take such great lengths to prove his love? onesided SasuNaru KyuuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Yes Maam

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Summary: Sasuke thought his boss is a female. She dated her and they became close. After learning that about his new girlfriend's real gender through one of the co workers, and despite their warnings that he should keep distance from her, he continued his relationship with her. But after learning that Naruto had no interest in him at all, he tried something drastic. Never did he realized that it would lead to more heart breaks and lots of suffering. SasuNaru KyuuNaru

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke scowled at the letter in his hands. He is a perfect individual. He is smart, talented and hardworking. He was the valedictorian in his elementary times and the summa cum laude in his college acing his way through honor and glory without even dropping a sweat. Sasuke is a man who values pride above all others and thats what caused his displeasure. 

It was two weeks ago when he looked through the classified Ads in a newspaper and found a decent job at the Kyuubi Industries. It is a popular company which dominated the food supplies as well as metal poduction in the world which made it an unmatched and unchallenged company when it comes to its income and global influence.

The company was looking for a set of individuals who are capable of performing different tasks for the company. The role you receive depends on your abilities. And Sasuke, is a kind of man who deserves to gain the highest rank possible. But now what? The company did accept him. However, there is one problem. He was accepted as a secretary for their vice president. Though the position is quite high, it wounded his pride to be accepted in a job, that is way too low in his standards.

As much as he hated the job, he realized he no longer had a choice since he himself pleaded with his father to be set free. And now, his father wouldn't accept him in the Uchiha household anymore. Glaring at the letter, he finally stuffed it in his pocket and put on his jacket.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke found himself standing in front of a twenty-storey building that had the most advanced technology installed. After putting on a smug expression in his face, he stood in front of the door and automatically, the door opened and he was ushered inside by a mechanical guard. Minutes later, he found himself sitting in a chair facing a man with a bored and lazy expression on his face.

Sasuke coughed to gain attention and the man, which was halfway to sleeping directed his attention to him.

"Oh yes. I trust that you are Uchiha Sasuke. I am Shikamaru, this company's overall in charge. And as a man in such position, it is my duty to give you your assignment. If you..."

Before the man could finish, Sasuke interrupted him, impatient to get on with his work. "Listen, I don't care who you are or what your duties are. I want to know what is it that I should do and who my employer is."

The man muttered a "Troublesome" under his breath and turned to Sasuke.

"Alright. You are to assist Uzumaki Naruto-sama, the vice president of this company. You're job is quite simple. Just follow whatever it is that your boss demands and you'll be fine. Your pay is quite good, about 10,000 dollar every month so I expect no complaints from the boss about some attitude problems or any kind of disobedience.The boss is waiting for you in the 19th floor. Just find the vice president's office and you can get started. You may leave as soon as you want."

With a push of a button, the mechanical guard led Sasuke to the 19th floor and left him alone to find the Vice President.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke opened a big door and found a chair's back facing him. A high-pitched feminine voice told him to sit and he did what he was told.

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes Uzumaki-sama."

"There's no need to be formal with me. Just Naruto is fine. I trust that Shikamaru had briefed you with your duties and roles under me. Am I right?

"Yes."

"Then you may start right away. First, you need to arrange these files and take it to the data processing room. And..." As the chair turned, Sasuke saw the most gorgeous girl he ever saw. As his boss continued to talk, the voice no longer reached his ears as he stared at the stunning girl in front of him. He watched, stunning blue eyes that seems to glow with life, sweet and innocent face; pink kissable lips; three weird whisker marks on each cheeks, adorable golden hair and sweet angelic voice. The girl was the most beautiful creature he had ever met and right there, Sasuke know he had fallen in love with his boss.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Message: Well, thats all for the prologue. I am trying an AU And OOC. Don't worry, if you are confused, everything will be explained as the story progressed. See you next time!


	2. You and I, Alone

Sasuke woke up in his appointed room. Since yesterday, he was assigned to a room inside the company to keep his mind on his tasks and to eliminate any distractions.

Switching to sitting position, he yawned indicating lack of sleep.

Since he met his boss, that beautiful, innocent face always invaded his thoughts. He can no longer concentrate on sleeping and arranging his boss' schedule as he pictured that woman, underneath him, screaming his name and moaning as he thrust in and out, wait... What was he thinking? Sasuke slapped himself for that thought. It wasn't a common practice for an Uchiha to let love get in the way of his perfect image. And Sasuke realized that his love had affected his job.

Trying to get the images out of his mind, he regained his perfect expression, but he know that not sooner than this, those images would continue to haunt him. Sighing, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom to have a nice cold shower to eliminate his raging erection.

After putting on his newly acquired uniform, he made his way towards Naruto's office and knocked.

"Come in." That's just what Sasuke need to hear and he pushed the 'open' button to the door. After making his way in, he saw Naruto in the most revealing outfit he ever saw. Short, above the knee skirt but it still have some formal look into it. Sasuke let his eyes wander and stare at those thighs that captivated his attention. As his eyes travelled to the upper region, he frowned at the long jacket. But what caught his attention was that there is no bulge between her chest. Sasuke then thought that she might be just a flat-chested woman and he shrugged thinking that her perfection still outweighs her flaws. Sasuke stared some more at the curves of her body then a voice caught his attention.

"Sasuke?" His boss is now staring at him and an expression of realization lit up his face. "Oh, I am sorry for the revealing outfit. But our boss or best known as the president, wanted every girl to be in this kind of uniform. I would love to change this but its not my place to complain" She blushed a little but just gave him a grin to hide her embarassment.

Sasuke snapped out of his daze. "Oh, no its fine Naruto. I don't mind."

"Really?" Naruto beamed at him with a widest grin Sasuke could find. Sasuke frowned at that. Yesterday, she was acting strict and professional, now she was treating him like a friend. Is this woman bipolar or something? But he need not wonder anymore as Naruto realized the look on Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke? What is it?"

"Uhm... Its just I am wondering why you are such in a cheerful mood today maam."

"Hehehe, I am just in a good mood today. I got a good pounding last night. Hehehe... And don't call me maam! I told you Naruto is fine, teme!"

"Teme! Is that a new nickname? You aren't such a creative person dobe!" Sasuke smirked at the reaction he received. Naruto glared at him.

"Now you ruined my mood. You have to buy me some ramen." Then Naruto pouted. That wonderful pout that sent Sasuke to another dreamland as he stared imagining many different things they could do. Sasuke then snapped out of it when he heard Naruto yelled in joy.

"Yatta! Now you can buy me some special ramen. Ramen are expensive food you know. And they always cheer me up. Now come on, its a day off for the both of us. I am Kyuubi-sama wont mind!" Naruto declared as she dragged Sasuke towards the company's cafeteria.

"Kyuubi-sama?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit stupid for asking the question. Of course he know who that is but he have nothing more to say and it feels rude for him not to reply to her. As much as he hated to admit it, Uchiha's are not a good convertionalist people.

"You don't know kyuubi-sama? Why, he's the company's owner and president. He is very wise, strong, and caring. He is also understanding too, and fun most of the time. So you should be lucky you work under such kind employer.

"Ahh... Thanks for that, I guess." Sasuke just allowed himself to get dragged by Naruto still wondering what Naruto meant by pounding and why Naruto seems to know much about kyuubi when it was said that no workers of the company ever leave their offices.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Messages: I am sorry for the short-ness of this one. Just think of it as some sort of teaser. XD. But I promise I'll update with longer ones next week. So please have patience with this one.


	3. Surprises: Meet the Crew

Message: I am sorry I only updated at this time. But don't worry, now that school is over, I can concentrate in writing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke sat in the data processing room waiting for the company reports. Naruto said that Kyuubi is on an important business conference and 'she' had the duty to act as the president for the month. Naruto is supposed to review the company's stats for the previous year so 'she' could come up with good plans for improvement and regulation revisions. Sasuke was about to stand up to send the documents to his boss when he heard a group of people talking and laughing.

Curiosity got the better of him and he came nearer to the chatting group.

"Now that kyuubi-sama's gone, we can have all the breaks we could." A rather obnoxious voice said jokingly.

"With this place's security, it would be easy for us to get caught, but its just a good thing that we have Shikamaru with us. He's a genius when it comes to this place's security and cameras." The group laughed at this when a lazy voice replied.

"Still, Naruto-sama is not someone we should take lightly. After all, he is the vice president of this company. It would be too troublesome to get caught. We should lower our voices. I think someone is coming."

"Don't worry dude, Naruto, as they say, is a deadlast. He wont know what we're doing. And even if he did, I believed he would let us off easily. Unlike Kyuubi-sama, he is kind and understanding, right?" Said a loud, cheerful voice. While the group nodded in understanding.

While Sasuke was listening, he couldn't help but think why they are referring to her is he, and what the hell are they doing? They are talking bad things about his dobe behind his back, in his own company. At this realization, Sasuke's blood started to boil and he walked faster towards the group, slightly annoyed at the way they talked about his beloved.

Sasuke saw Shikamaru and the rest sitting around a chair eating doughnuts and having some fun chatting about various topics, that sounded unimportant to a person such as Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun! You gave us quite a scare, thank god it's only you. Come over, I'll introduce you to the group." The voice came from someone familiar and Sasuke realized it is the one who he dreaded since elementary school. The pink hair was enough to make his hair stand and his skin crawl.

Sasuke merely nodded at her and took a seat in one of the vacant chairs.

"Sasuke-kun, this is the entire staff of Kyuubi industries. There aren't many workers as they are replaced by robots and machines. Anyway, My job here is to see that things in this place is in order. I am also in charge in health and well-being of the staff. And this is Kiba, the company's machine and robotic manager, Gaara, the overall in charge of the facilities and shipments of products, Shikamaru, the company's overall in charge. You can say, he is next to the vice-president in terms of power and authority. I don't know how he get to that position though, as he is so lazy." -At this the group laughed, while Sakura continued, when Shikamaru said "Troublesome"- "This is Ino, the chairperson for the Data processing room. She is the one who handles anything that includes thinking and analysis. This is Neji, in charge of the company's eyes and ears. It is his job to report anything that may affect the company's performance for the better or worse. But lucky for us, Neji is the one who likes relaxation, so he wouldn't report our favorite past ties. -she giggled at this before she continued- And Lastly, these are the repair team, Rock Lee, Choji, Temari, Kankuro and Tenten. Should there be a virus outbreak or mechanical malfunctions in different sections of the company, it is their duty to restore the system back and ensure that the damage is minimal and repairable. But since the company's technology is highly advanced, the rest of us don't have much work to do."

"Though I pity you that you have to work under a person such as Naruto. He is loud, obnoxious, annoying, and disagreeable. -she giggled and continued- But, I know you can do it Sasuke-kun. After all, you are talented, smart and hardworking! Unlike Naruto, who is just a nuisance to this company. I cant understand why Kyuubi-sama accepted such failure in our company."

Sasuke had a bored expression throughout Sakura's speech, but the last sentence get to his nerve, enough to make him see red. How dare she insulted his love.

Without thinking rationally, which most Uchihas shouldn't do before doing anything, Sasuke rushed towards Sakura and slammed her against a wall.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked angrily, losing his cool. Sakura looked at Sasuke with confused expression.

"Sasuke-kun? Why are you angry all of a sudden?" Add to the fuel is the way Sakura's voice sounded, oh so innocent, like she had no idea what she just said, or its just a second nature to her when insulting Naruto.

Sasuke, in his rage, raised his hand ready to slap Sakura, when Neji grabbed his wrist. "What is your problem Uchiha? You have been here for barely a minute and you are already causing a problem. Is that mere insult enough anger you? I thought Uchihas have better self-control than this."

Sasuke released Sakura and turned to face Neji. "Just an insult? What do you think will she feel if she heard what you are saying?" His eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hmp. Why do you care? Do you have some sort of feelings for him? I am warning you Uchiha, don't get too close to that person or you'll regret it later."

Sasuke charged at Neji and punched him. "You do not own the right to order me around Neji! You hae forgotten that I only answer to Naruto and her alone. I care because what you are doing is wrong! Heh, what am I doing with these idiots. I have better things to do than argue with weak-minded fools like you!."

At this, Neji lost his cool and before Sasuke could leave, Neji grabbed his hand and said angrily to him. "Just because you are his secretary you do not have the right to say those things to us! If you have some feelings for him, just remember this, don't get too close to him or you'll surely regret it." After saying this, Neji regained his composure and let go of Sasuke's hand, who gladly left the scene without saying a word.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Sasuke was walking towards Naruto's office, Sasuke's head was spinning. The recent discussions had had his head thinking about various topics that had him running in circle with no answers. For instance, his head was thinking about the team's dislike about Naruto, why they are talking about her with such hate and ridicule, though Naruto isn't so wise about stuffs and is an idiot and annoying at certain times, he cant help but think why they are so hostile to Naruto. Were they just jealous of his position? Or do they had some unpleasant experiences with her? And another thing is why did Neji tell him not to get too close to Naruto. Its not like that Naruto is a dangerous person. Quite on the contrary, she is a nice person, a little annoying, but amusing and not someone who judge people by their popularity and social status. In fact, he couldn't find something that he could hate in Naruto. Another thing that bothers him the most is why are they referring to her as a he. But he decided not to dwell on that. What puzzled him the most was Neji's last words. Why would he stay away from Naruto? The only reason Neji said this is Naruto could be a dangerous person or Neji just have some feelings for Naruto and that he didn't want others to get in the way.

Sasuke chose the latter. Feeling rather displeased that someone else loved his beloved fox, he knocked on the door that led to Naruto's office. When he was told to come in, he placed the papers on top of Naruto's desk.

Naruto faced him. Sensing Sasuke's anger, he told Sasuke to sit down. "So, Sasuke, how was our day? What happened to you? Why wear such a displeasing expression?" Naruto jokingly asked.

Sasuke just sighed and said jokingly, "I had a grand reunion with the staff."

"Oh really? You must had a good time. They are all hired by Kyuubi-sama and thorough scrutinized their records and backgrounds himself so I am sure you'll get along with them well."

"You have no idea." _You're one to talk like that. It seems that this President isn't so great after all. Hiring ill-mannered staffs. Che! _-Sasuke thought as Naruto continued to talk-

"So Sasuke, I'm about to finish organizing the data you brought. How about some ramen? You know, to take some break. Facing papers and datas all day sure is tiring." Naruto grinned at him.

Sasuke was about to decline but he couldn't resist Naruto. Times with Naruto always made him comfortable. Trying to act emotionless, but he failed anyway, as seeing Naruto happy always warmed his heart, he replied:

"It doesn't look like I have much of a choice. Ok then, let's get going." Hearing this, Naruto pumped his fist on the air and dragged Sasuke along the cafeteria. Oh yeah, this day have been extremely stressing. Sasuke only hopes that everything will go fine tomorrow.

Sasuke just smiled to himself. Knowing that these next days, life would be brighter for him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Message:

Well, I finally updated. I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I promise that next chapter would be better than this. Well, see you all!


	4. Unexpected Event: Descent to Darkness

2 weeks had passed and life had been very much the same. Sasuke still fantasizing about a certain dobe, and pondering about his current situation. The past 2 weeks were uneventful. He never did run into one of the staff, and for that, he was grateful. All he did was spend time in Naruto's office, talk to his boss and have ramen with her. It was rather boring, but Sasuke didn't mind anyway. As long as he could spend the day with his beloved, everything would be okay.

Sasuke was still thinking about the past events, when his boss called him to her office. He happily obeyed and excitedly entered Naruto's office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke entered Naruto's office and looked at Naruto expectantly waiting for orders.

"Sasuke? I am glad you're here. I have somethings that has to be done. Kyuubi-sama is about to return and he detest laziness and unfinished tasks. Help me with categorize these documents." Naruto then pointed to a pile of paper on his desk.

These papers belong to the company's influential status in the world. While these here belong to the company's stock and product reports. The third pile of paper is uncategorized. Arrange them to their respective places. When you're done, organize the chart and reports in the box and place them inside an individual envelope." Naruto stated hurriedly before returning back to her own work.

Sasuke was surprised at how Naruto seems to be worried about her work. At times like these, they would have been at the cafeteria eating ramen and chatting about the company and its achievements.

A few moments later, he became too busy with his work that he decided to drop the subject and not to dwell on it too much. He continued to do his work in an orderly manner, determined to be able to do his task, flawlessly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours had passed and Sasuke was nearly done with his work, when he heard Naruto's phone ring...

"Hello? Yes, this is Uzumaki Naruto of the Kyuubi Industries." Sasuke noted that the other line was speaking when Naruto stopped to listen. Then all of the sudden, Naruto's face was painted with worry and grief.

"What? Where? OK! I'll go right away." For what seemed an eternity, Naruto finally placed the phone on his table and Sasuke noticed a distressed look on Naruto's face. "Naruto?" Sasuke decided to ask.

But he wasn't answered as Naruto shed a tear or two and quickly wiped it away.

With trembling voice, she ordered, "Sasuke, tidy things up. I have important things to do. Hurry!" Judging the sound of his voice, it is clear that Naruto is upset over something. But the question is, what? Unable to contain his curiosity, Sasuke asked.

"Naruto? What happened? Who was that?" Naruto looked at him, slightly upset.

"That's none of your business Sasuke. Now clean this area faster, we need to go now."

"Yes Maam!" Sasuke did the job faster than he expected and in a few minutes, he was done and found himself following a distressed Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke haven't realized what was happening. All he know is that he was organizing the data and chart reports that Naruto ordered him, and the next thing he know is that he was dragged and now sitting in a speeding car.

As the car sped, Sasuke noted Naruto's worried look. It is as though he fear he would lose something so important in his life. Sasuke's thoughts continued to dwell on solving whatever it is that caused his lover to be this distressed.

Naruto was tapping his finger impatiently. Never in his life had he felt this nervous. Before he became successful, his life had been a living hell and so it is only natural for him to be distressed and be nervous about something bad happening to him. But, the phone call had changed everything. This is something serious. Even more serious than his life in danger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finally, after a seemingly long trip, they reached a corner and the car stopped in front of a big and expensive-looking hospital. Without waiting for another second, Naruto jumped out of the car and dragged Sasuke as he rushed to the reception desk.

"Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for someone" Naruto presented his I.D.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-sama. I didn't recognized you. You look really nervous. I suppose you would panic after what you heard, but don't worry, we have taken care of everything."

Naruto breathe a sigh of relieve.

"Can I visit him?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-sama. Be careful though. He is still recovering. But I am sure he wont mind your presence." The girl gave him a wink, while Naruto blushed a little.

Sasuke, has witnessed everything that took place and by the look of Naruto's reaction, he was sure that, that someone who was hospitalized must be someone who is really important to the dobe and Sasuke will find out who and what his relationship to Naruto is.

"Sasuke, you can just stay here. I'll go and visit a friend. Wait for me ok?" Sasuke just smiled and nodded, a plan already forming on his head.

Naruto walked away while Sasuke followed him secretly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto entered a well-furnished room and runs inside. "Kyuu-sama!!"

A light stirring could be heard and the figure in the bed rose to a sitting position. He is a stunning man. With mysterious green eyes that could lure you in, the kind that could seemingly suck your soul, never to let you go, his angular jaws added to his strong and majestic appearance as well as his untamed black hair with red highlight that made him look like a god on Earth.

The figure smiled fondly at Naruto. "Naru-chan, why are you here? I thought you were working."

"Kyuubi-sama! I was so worried about you! When I heard about the accident, I came here right away."

The man just laughed and stroke Naruto's hair. "You worry too much."

"What can I do? Without you at my side I wont definitely survive." Naruto gave him a grin while Kyuubi just pulled him closer to him. "You're being sappy Naruto. You're always too professional about almost everything. Had my 2 week-absence affected you that much? AND Besides, I am the great Kyuubi! I cant die easily." Kyuubi smirked at him while Naruto blushed madly.

"Ba-bastard. We're talking about a plane crash here. You are so lucky to be alive. I am so worried. I don't know if I could ever see you again!! I was so worried about you, you know." And Naruto started to cry , too happy to see his love still alive.

Kyuubi hugged him tight and smiled to himself knowing that the boy in front of him is genuinely in love with him. "Naruto, don't worry, I am here now. And I would never leave you again. How about I make it up to you hm?"

Naruto looked at kyuubi expectantly and said, "Really?"

"Yup, Whatever you want, you get it."

"Hmm..." Naruto seem to be deep in thought. Then he positioned himself on top of Kyuubi. "Let me top you, for one week" Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Kyuubi reddened at the site of his lover dancing so erotically on top of him. "Wait, Naru-chan, someone might walk in and see us..."

"Oh, but you never were worried about that before, kyuubi-sama." Naruto whispered seductively as he slipped a hand to reach for Kyuubi's crotch. Kyuubi moaned, unable to control himself any longer, he pulled his angel in for a hungry, needy kiss.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

From a corner, just outside the room, a certain Uchiha seethed with anger. "Soon dobe, you'll realize that you belong to me. I don't know how long have you two been seeing with each other, but I will no longer stand here and do nothing. And with that, a new plan on Sasuke's head begin to form, as he returned to his seat, waiting for his boss to return.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ok, I hope you liked that chapter. I am here to explain the whole situations to make it clearer to the readers. Kyuubi was in a plane crash when he was returning home to meet his beloved Naru-chan. He was miraculously rescued by a rescue team and hospitalized in the Kyuubi Industries' Medical branch, and he told the nurses to inform his beloved. Well, more things will be clearer as the story progressed.


End file.
